Yugioh son of ledgends: lost duels book 1
by kingofepicness
Summary: Jaden and Alexis confess their love for each other, get married, have 2 sons Max and Nathan Rated T for cursing
1. begin the fight

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH GX, if I did this would be real

Claimer: I own the series The Lost duels, and all originality with this series, as well as most hero cards used

Earlier that day…

Alexis was running to the Slifer dorms. If she wanted the note to be in Jaden's room and be in her own room before his gym class was over, she had to hurry. She knocked on the door and looked in the window, nothing. Alexis had no choice but to put the note on the door and she ran, just in time too. Jaden walked up to his room and saw the note. He read it:

Jaden, get your ass to the girls' obelisk dorms tonight at 8:00. I need to talk to you.

Alexis

Now…

Jaden pov

I snuck out of my room and crawled to the obelisk girls' dorms. When I got there, Alexis was waiting for me. She tossed me a red duel disk, "we duel for love." I put the duel disk on my arm and threw my deck in. Her duel disk, like mine, matched her school uniform.

"Lex, what do you mean?" I activated the disk, "well? I'm waiting for my answer –""it will all be clear soon enough." My mind was racing, the hottest girl in school wanted to duel me, she better be as good a duelist as she is beautiful I thought. As she laid down some main terms, I noticed something; she must've liked me too. "And, to make things interesting, if I win, you have to date me." I smiled, my cheeks turned as red as my jacket, "but I actually want to date you, if we duel with that cause, we couldn't." Alexis smiled at me, blushing as she did so, with a failed attempt to hide it from me.

Alexis' pov

"I'd have to be stupid to fall for that one, you don't have to lie to make me feel better, and get out of a duel." "But I actually like you, let me prove it" Jaden started swimming towards me; he pulled himself out of the water, and gently met my lips with his own. It took me off guard, but I returned it, with the same amount of passion. Jasmine and Mindi (my two best friends) screamed when they saw us, and we instantly left each other's arms.

"oh shit" Jaden said as he saw them. Among them was Syrus, being tied up, "hey Sy, you okay?" Syrus' answer surprised us both, "get me out of here! I don't want to get raped yet!" Mindi asked Jasmine what rape meant, getting a confusing answer; she kicked Syrus in the balls.

Syrus instantly fell to his knees. His eyes closed. That was a kill shot. Jaden thought it was hysterical; he fell into the water laughing.

Jaden pov

Syrus took it to the funniest level ever, his answer made me smirk, and getting kicked in the balls takes a lot of courage. I couldn't hold in my laughter and fell into the moat. My shirt was soaked and ripped (apparently there are rocks in moats), so I had to take it off. Mom would be mad this time.

I got out of the water, carrying my shirt. I had several cuts and bruises where my shirt was ripped, I was tired and the only thing keeping me conscious was helping Syrus get untied. My eyelids were gaining weight and my legs were falling, I'd have to do this fast, or else be kicked out of duel academy. I tried moving but fell to my knees, then to my face, falling asleep…

Author pov

Oh no, whatever will happen to Syrus and Jaden, Crowler might take walks in the night…

Chazz might reveal his feelings for Alexis… Chumlee might fall through the beds (he weighs 3 tons). Wait until next chapter to find out, number 3 will happen


	2. what happened?

Chazz pov

I am going to confess my love for Alexis. There is no way she likes someone else, aside from that faggot, Zane. What is his deal anyways, he doesn't talk to anyone except Alexis. I will go, but leave my deck and jacket here.

When I get to the moat, I see Jaden lying unconscious and Syrus tied up. Damn, if only I'd brought my Phone, I could've had that slacker expelled. I reached for an oar and tried to enter the boat, without luck. I fell into the moat and made a big splash, bringing 6 eyes on me. Alexis was still fixed on Jaden, that little chump!

Syrus pov

"Jaden! Are you alright?" I saw Jaden, laying down when I got up from Mindi's kick. Her heels were sharper than I expected. A giant splash sounded and I looked up, it was Chazz. He froze when he felt the water. As to be expected, Chazz has butlers who feel water for him.

Alexis pov

Jaden was asleep, maybe I should try to take him back to the Slifer dorms. If he is still here when I wake up, I must, what, no not sleep! I have to carry Jaden to his dorm. "Jasmine, Mindi, take them to their dorms, I can't stay awake any long—"

When I wake up, Jaden is still asleep underneath me. I lightly shake him "and I'll summon my clayman in defensive mode." Great, dream dueling. At least he's in defense. He slowly wakes up, his bed head covered in grass. "Hey Lex, where am I?" he jumps when he realizes where he is, "sorry Lex. I didn't mean to be here, I'll go if you want."

I smiled, "you don't remember anything do you?" Jaden paused then flashed as he remembered last night, he jumped "Sy, where are you!" I sighed "is that all you remember? If it is, I understand. I felt tears rushing down my face. I stood up, but Jaden caught me, he looked into my eyes, "I remember this." He leaned down at me and brushed my lips with his own.

"Oh shit! Classes are about to start, you want to keep your record clean right?" I looked at him like he was crazy, "It's Saturday, and we can stay here all day. Jaden smiled at that, "Alexis, why am I not wearing a shirt?" I giggled "it was ripped up last night, hero. Remember? Jaden nodded at the memory.

Chumlee pov

"So, where is Jaden exactly? Syrus looked at me like a madman, "you have a point of view in this story? I thought the king didn't like you." "Yeah, he doesn't, but he didn't want you to have a second one this chapter.

Author pov

"I don't like either of you; you are just speeding up time until next chapter when it is the future. Also, never break character again or else you won't come back


End file.
